Nikiforov Ice Rink
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: After their honeymoon, Viktor and Yuuri find their St. Petersburg apartment trashed. What do they do now as a couple? What about their futures? What other dangers lurk in the darkness?


Nikiforov Ice Rink

Yuuri closed the program. He was working on the books and was pleased with the results. The office was small and cluttered but all his. They both knew Yuuri was the one to handle the books. Mari and Yuuri both learned about business at their father's knee. Viktor was the visionary and excelled at convincing people to invest. Their combined powers led to their success. Yuuri leaned back in his office chair and felt contented. He thought about how they came to own the ice rink. Oddly enough it began because of their honeymoon.

They had a beautiful wedding surrounded by loving family and friends. There was some debate about who should take whose name. Viktor wanted to take the Katsuki name as he had no family left and he truly loved them. Everyone looked at him like he had two heads.

"Vicchan, Yuuri is the younger one." Said Mrs. Katsuki.

"If you were Japanese, He would be on your family register." Added Mr. Katsuki.

"If you want Viktor, I can show you the notebook where he wrote Yuuri Nikiforov all over it." Said sly Mari.

"Nee-chan!" A blushing Yuuri continued: "Truthfully Viktor, I always dreamed of taking your name." He looked at Viktor with his puppy dog eyes and Viktor melted. "Yuuri." They were about to kiss when Mother said:

"By all practical measures, he should be Yuuri Nikiforov. You are older, more experienced and more famous. People would expected it."

Yuuri's parents nodded in agreement as Mari came in with the notebook. Yuuri died in embarrassment as his fiancé and family poked fun at his childish wishes. In the chaos, Viktor sneaked in a kiss.

"Very well, Yuuri Nikiforov it is." Agreed Viktor.

The happy wedding was followed by a joyful honeymoon. The Nikiforov's rented a cabin in the Russian woods for a month. Their only companion, Makkachin. The blissful time away was like a dream. A dream that clashed with reality when they returned home to discover the apartment was broken into. Gay slurs were spray painted all over the front door and throughout the apartment. To make sure they were understood. The graffiti was sprayed in three languages, Russian, English and to Yuuri's surprise, Japanese, in perfect kanji no less. The police was called and a report was made. No one thought anything would come of it but there was a public record now. A public record that might one day be of some use if Putin is ever removed from office. The neighbors of course heard nothing and knew nothing. The vandals long gone. Their landlord had the nerve to ask for damages. Viktor agreed. He really had no choice.

It was Yuuri's turn to comfort Viktor. The home that was his oasis after each competition was destroyed. Yuuri kept one arm around his husband's shoulders as he took it all in. Slurs and homophobic messages were scrawled all over the walls and the cabinets in the kitchen. The couch where he once watched Yuuri's perfect copy of "Stay Close to Me" was slashed. The stuffing oozing out all over. Makkachin sniffed it and whined. His reading lamp, thrown across the room and now hung limp from where it stuck out of his flat screen television. The land line phone was ripped off the wall along with all of the pictures. They walked into the kitchen to find all of the dishes shattered on the floor. Yuuri tried to hold Makkachin back so to not hurt his paws. Viktor walked over to pick up a dish with a flower print and he broke down. Yuuri went to him and held him.

"This bowl was Grand Mama's." There was nothing to do but hold him.

When Viktor recovered he took action. First a bodyguard service sent over two large men. They first checked the apartment and found nothing dangerous. Viktor and Yuuri looked over the remaining rooms and found their bed ripped like the couch. Makkachin whined and pawed the remains of his doggy bed. The bed he took over when Yuuri took his place in Viktor's bed. The restroom was dangerous as the mirror and shower door were smashed to bits.

The only thing not destroyed was the safe. Inside was Viktor's medals. Yuuri's medals, including his win in the Grand Prix and his win in the 2018 Olympics were in the safe at Yu-topia. Their laptops, tablets and phones were inside. The cabin had no Wi-Fi which was on purpose so nothing would distract them from each other. They found various acrobatic ways to keep the boredom away. There was also various important papers stored away. Finally, there was Viktor's last connection to his family, a photo album. Little was stolen. Their purpose was to hurt not to steal. The guards urged them to gather the few remaining things and leave for a hotel. The Nikiforov's agreed. Viktor knew of one hotel that accepted dogs and they retreated there for the night.

At the hotel Yuuri called home and explained what happened to his family. They were immediately invited home. The Nikiforov's gleefully accepted. Viktor made a phone call as well. He remembered that one of the members of Pussy Riot was a fan of his. She slipped him her cell number once and he still had it. His husband gave him The Look and Viktor looked sheepish. No time for an argument in front of the guard. He left a message about what happened. He received a response twenty minutes later. "On it!" Viktor assumed correctly that the protest punk band filmed the still unbarred apartment and broadcasted the destruction and homophobic messages all over the internet. International disgust would follow for the next few days. Viktor only asked they hold back until they left the country.

They boarded the plane the next morning. It was best all-around to charter a plane. Expensive yes but they needed to leave immediately with all of their stuff and a dog. Viktor looked out the window at his homeland, perhaps for the last time. When he had his fill, he turned to his husband. Yuuri closed the shade and stood up. He held out his hand and gently led Viktor to a couch. The luxury plane had many comfortable places to rest including a bed. Right then Viktor needed a cuddle. Viktor was held on one side by Yuuri and Makkachin curled into his side. The dog looked soulfully at his daddy and placed his paw on his arm. Viktor melted. He had his supportive husband and his loyal dog and they were flying to his new family. He was surrounded by love and everything was ok, they were ok.

The next day the Nikiforov's, Katsuki's and the Nishigori's all sat down together to talk about Viktor and Yuuri's future.

"We fixed up Yuuri's old room for you two. We have a nice big futon for you guys to share and a second dresser where Yuuri's desk used to be." Said Mother.

"Thanks Mom. I'm sure it will be very comfortable." Said Yuuri.

"Yes, thanks Mom." Said Viktor with a blush. Mrs. Katsuki beamed.

"It will be a little cramped but don't feel you guys need to rush to find a place. Take your time, think things through and plan carefully." Advised Father.

"Yes, Dad we will." Agreed Yuuri.

"Don't forget. Yuuri's room is faaaarrr away from the others. So don't worry about the moaning waking us up." Teased Mari. Yuko and Mira giggled like teenagers.

"Well, they are newlyweds." Said practical Mama.

"So what were your plans before this all happen?" Asked Takeshi to change the subject.

"We were going to look for an ice rink to rent or buy." Responded Viktor.

"I wonder if there is a place around here?" Asked Yuuri.

"You guys can't do that, you'll draw away all of our customers." Worried Yuko. Viktor and Yuuri exchanged a look.

"Actually we wouldn't. Our plan was to work exclusively with pros." Stated Viktor and Yuuri nodded.

"Oh!"

Suddenly everything changed. The Nishigori's manage the Ice Castle Hasetsu but the owner was someone who lived far away. Viktor learned he personally knew someone who owned a rink on the other side of town. Viktor persuaded the man that instead of drawing away customers, they would get more than ever before. After all, what is more inspirational for kids to take up a sport than to have a parade of star athletes come to town. The owner made the introduction to the man selling. The rink and faculties were in good condition but a busted motor on the ice machine combined with waning interests, caused the rink to close. The Nikiforov's bought it, replaced the motor and there they were.

Yuuri got up from his desk chair and stretched. He walked toward the rink where Viktor been supervising their clients. He was dressed in his sweats but added his warmup jacket with "Japan" printed right above his butt. For some reason Viktor like seeing him in it, so he wore it. The "Russia" jacket somehow ended up burned to ashes. Yuuri looked around. With only one or two clients at a time, the rooms stayed tidy. There was a steady trickle of clients. They don't have students yet, just people needing help with specific problems with their routines. It was only a matter of time before they got their first student. Viktor knew Yuuri would get the first student and Yuuri was positive it would be Viktor.

The initial investment in the business has been paid off and now Yuuri had some news.

Yuuri spotted Viktor at rink side. He was wearing the tan overcoat Yuuri loved. Viktor felt two arms wrap around his waist. He felt a familiar body press into him and saw a glint of gold. He felt Yuuri rest his head on his shoulder. "Mmmm."

"Finish the books?" Viktor clasped the smaller hands at his waist.

"Yes."

"Tired?"

"No but I have news."

Excited Viktor moved them around so they faced each other.

"What is it my love?" Asked Viktor, Yuuri grinned as Viktor used his favorite endearment.

"We're in the black."

Viktor's mouth formed a heart shape and he pulled his husband into a tight hug and kissed him. The kiss grew heated. They didn't notice the dark aura coming from one end of the rink. Their kiss was interrupted by the loud swearing in Russian. Yuuri pulled out of the embrace. He didn't usually like PDA but forgot himself in Viktor's arms. Viktor called out:

"Natasha! That's not very lady like."

"Sorry, Mr. Nikiforov."

"Does the jump feel natural now?"

"Yes…no?"

"Then one more day. For now both of you should go home and rest."

"Yes sir." Was heard from both ends of the ice. Natasha skated over and put on the covers on her skates. She said goodnight to Yuuri and Viktor and looked at Mikhail who was still lingering on the ice. She looked like she wanted to say something then changed her mind and left with a nod. Her bodyguard moved from the shadows to follow her to the ladies changing room to check it before allowing her to enter. He criticized the rink as being too open but by midday tomorrow she should complete her training and they can return to Moscow. Yuuri and Viktor felt for her. Her ex-boyfriend put her in the hospital and the whole world learned of her abuser. Her father hired her the bodyguard before allowing her to skate again. The police were sympathetic but there was little they could do. Her ex spent a few months in jail and was now out. Natasha may never feel safe ever again.

"How is her skating?" Asked Yuuri.

"Her jump is perfect but until she can do it in her sleep, I won't release her." Said Viktor.

"How well I know." Yuuri smiled at Viktor and the newlyweds were in a pink love aura. They heard a cough.

"Excuse me Mr. Yuuri. I believe we will be working together tomorrow." Said Mikhail. Yuuri was impressed the large Russian could more so gracefully.

"Oh?" Yuuri looked at his husband.

"Yes. Mikhail needs your special touch."

There was a tightness to Viktor's mouth that worried Yuuri. He set his worry aside for the moment.

"Ok, then I look forward to working with you." Yuuri smiled his cute, shy smile. Mikhail was speechless and blushed. Yuuri never knew what his smile did to people. He nodded to his instructors and left for the men's changing room. Yuuri turned to his husband.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

Viktor sadly looked at him and stroked his cheek. Yuuri leaned into it. Yuuri's loving look encouraged Viktor.

"He likes you. He was at Coach Yakov's rink but in a different group. So you never met him. He built up a huge crush on you. I don't like it."

When they all trained together, both Yuri's, Viktor and other top skaters got instruction from Yakov directly. But Mikhail was in the second group and worshiped Yuuri from afar. Viktor got a bad vibe from him. Many people liked Yuuri, admired his looks or skill. Many assumed they were a couple even then. Eventually feelings were confessed and an engagement and almost everyone was happy for them. Mikhail alone seemed to be displeased, as if Viktor stole him away.

Yuuri sensed he should wait for Viktor to finish his thoughts.

"I have a bad feeling about him. Yuuri promise me you will do your best to avoid being alone with him."

Yuuri could see in his eyes he was serious. Viktor knew him for years, Yuuri went with his superior knowledge of the guy.

"I promise. But it is not needed. Wherever you are, that is where I'll be."

Yuuri gave Viktor a kiss and he turned back to his happy self. They kissed and hugged unaware that Mikhail in his dark aura was watching them. They startled when the driver called out his name. They turned and saw him skulk away. It was time for them to go home too. They picked up there things and reached the door as the car drove away. They arranged for all of their clients to stay at Yu-topia, included in the fee was their food and lodging. The stream top skaters staying there was accidentally on purpose leaked by the triplets. They had a popular blog that reported on everyone who came, even for a week. They regularly posted pictures of the newlyweds too.

The cleaning ladies were gone as well, therefore only Yuuri, Viktor and the security guard were left. The guard's last duty was to walk his bosses home. Hasetsu had one luxury apartment building. They had a one bedroom unit on an upper floor with a great view of the town. It was in the modern style Viktor loved and Yuuri grew to like. It was a bit over budget, so Viktor's clothing allowance was cut in half to help pay for it. Yuuri was glad Viktor agreed as he didn't think he could hold out long with Viktor's begging eyes in his face. Yuuri would have given up on luxuries too but he didn't have any. Makkachin barked as his daddies came in. Yuuri relaxed. He could see them living there forever.

The next day, Natasha completed her training. She went to Viktor for final instructions before returning to her regular coach. Yuuri and Mikhail were working at the other end of the ice. Viktor noticed she was hesitating to say something.

"Go ahead Natasha tell me anything you wish to say." He said in Russian. She was relieved as she was less confident speaking in English. Still she whispered.

"I have a bad feeling about that man. I don't think you should leave him alone with your husband."

Viktor nodded in agreement.

"What are you feeling exactly?" Asked Viktor.

"I feel the same vibe as when I was with my ex."

She shivered from the memory and Viktor felt cold fingers go up his spine. Mikhail was dangerous, he knew it, sensed it, but no one could ever prove he did anything wrong.

"I understand perfectly."

Natasha could see he did. Then there was the goodbyes and she and her bodyguard walked to the car. The driver was ready to drive them to Yu-topia for one last meal of Katsudon and then she was off to the airport. The driver would be gone all afternoon driving to Tokyo and back for their flight back to Moscow.

At lunchtime, Viktor thought about what Natasha said and it occurred to him that only the restrooms had locks. One lady they coached, worried about changing where anyone could walk in. To make her feel more comfortable Viktor asked a cleaning lady to stand guard so she could change in peace. Yuuri planned to install locks on all the doors but it hasn't been done yet. That left the restroom. Viktor noticed that everyone, except the driver was present, therefore Yuuri would be safe. Viktor excused himself, went to the office, retrieved the skeleton key and hid it above the restroom door.

Viktor spent the afternoon watching Mikhail interact with his husband. His delight in being with Yuuri was clear. Now Yuuri was aware of it, he saw all kinds of signs. He chose to ignore it. Viktor stood at the side of rink watching and assisting where he could. Around 3pm he was called away. First a mysterious package appeared and the delivery man demanded payment. The security guard was there in case things got rough. Then the cleaning ladies had some kind of disaster. Viktor's one minute away turned into ten.

Meanwhile, Mikhail saw his chance the second Viktor turned away. He pretended to fall. Yuuri went to help him to a bench, the one by the restrooms. After they sat down, Mikhail made his move. He placed a hand on Yuuri's upper thigh and Yuuri was instantly alarmed.

"You really are beautiful Yuuri." He cooed. Yuuri shoved off his hand. Mikhail chuckled.

"I know my husband tells me so every day." Yuuri watched as the large Russian's face turned dark for a moment. He turned on the charm again, oozing out pretty words and endearments. Yuuri was more worried about his roving hands and wondered what was keeping Viktor. He stood up and tried to walk away to look for him. Mikhail was faster and stronger. In an instant, Mikhail had Yuuri shoved into the restroom. Yuuri stumbled and heard the lock click.

"Please Mikhail don't do it." Pleaded Yuuri.

"Do what?" Mikhail teased, to him it was just a game he thought everyone played.

"Anything."

He chuckled.

"Yuuri you're beyond adorable. I just want a few minutes of your time to convince you I'm better than Viktor."

"No one is better."

He chuckled again.

"It's sweet of you to be so loyal. I'll train you to think differently."

Yuuri will forever be grateful he and Phichit took self-defense lessons in Detroit. He never felt he needed it back then but he felt threatened for the first time in his life. Instinct took over and Yuuri blocked Mikhail's every attempt to grab him but Mikhail moved his big body in Yuuri's way at every attempt to unlock the door. Mikhail got excited by Yuuri's struggles and said:

"Yuuri my love, you like it rough? Then we will get rough."

Yuuri didn't have time to be disgusted by him using Viktor's endearment for him. Mikhail escalated and forced Yuuri to the floor. Yuuri was in real trouble. There was fewer moves available to him now. He wiggled around to keep his hips and shoulders from being pinned at the same time. He also tried to hit him in vulnerable places like his neck and balls but it just excited him more. Any mention of Viktor made him mad and Yuuri was slapped and scratched several times. Instead he screamed for Viktor in his head.

On the other end of the building a coldness washed over Viktor. He could hear Yuuri call out to him in his head. Yuuri was in danger and he was wasting time with idiots. He got his guards attention and they ran off.

"What's wrong boss?"

"Yuuri's in trouble."

"Right."

The guard didn't question it. One time his son got hurt playing outside and he just knew before the child cried for help, he knew. They ran straight for the restrooms and heard shouting and the sounds of struggles. The guard was ready to ram the door down. Viktor held out his arm and grabbed for the key. Everything happened at once. Viktor unlocked the door and opened it in one swift move. The guard charged in and in an instant ripped Mikhail off of Yuuri and slammed him down. The Russian struggled to get up in his daze and the guard Taser him. At last he was out. The guard wasted no time, he flipped the unconscious man over and handcuffed him.

The second the Russian was off of him, Yuuri was on his feet and flew into Viktor's arms. He plastered himself to Viktor and clung tightly. Viktor cooed and soothed him. He half dragged Yuuri out of the restroom. They moved past the cleaning ladies and delivery man to rest in the office. Yuuri curled into Viktor as much as possible as he sat in the chair. Yuuri cried and shivered and mumbled incoherently. Viktor soothed him as best he could. It was several minutes until the tears stopped. They were grateful they had a kind of psychic link or things could have gone very badly. Yuuri's clothes were ripped but intact. The ladies offered to fetch water or a cold towel. Viktor waved them away as Yuuri was relaxing. He was in the safety of his husband's arms and soothed by his words and scent. Yuuri began to doze. Even the delivery man hung around to see what will happen next.

Meanwhile, the guard picked up the key and locked the criminal in the restroom. His job was over, he now had to call the police and let them take it from there. He went to the office and saw his bosses cuddled together half in the chair and half on the floor. He called the police to give his report. There was a squad car in the area and it arrived in five minutes. In that time Yuuri calmed and took over the chair but refused to let go of Viktor's hand. Someone found a blanket and covered Yuuri. The guard had to pay the delivery man from Yuuri's wallet on the desk. The ladies were shooed away to finish their work. The guard left to wait for the police at the door. Viktor managed to pull out a second chair with one hand. The couple sat together in compatible silence.

The police arrived, entered the restroom, subdued the criminal again as he woke up and was screaming. They knocked him unconscious again. Two more policemen arrived to give assistance. The four men carried out Mikhail to the cruiser. Yuuri clung to Viktor until he was sure the man was gone. They sat and talked quietly about the events of the last hour. Yuuri grew less fearful as they talked. The detective arrived to get statements from Yuuri, Viktor and the guard. Then, at last there was nothing more to do but go home to bed.

ceo

Mikhail was convicted of attempted rape and deported. He was sentenced to ten years in prison. Yuuri worried for years he would escape but Viktor reassured him that no one escaped from Russian prisons. Then he worried about him getting paroled but he was as violent inside as he was outside and it seemed unlikely. Five years into his sentence, Mikhail helped to start a prison riot and was killed in the process. Yuuri relaxed at last.

Viktor made sure Yuuri went to a therapist. Yuuri saw the sense in it. He was having nightmares and fears both rational and irrational. In time the fears faded. In his day to day life. He forgot about Mikhail and was happy. He had his work, his friends and family and most of all he had Viktor to give him joy. The fear of Mikhail coming to get revenge hovered in the back of his mind until he learned of his death and then he finally found perfect peace.

The business steadily improved and they got students of their own. They made improvements to the rink adding more safety and security. There was international outrage over another ice skater getting harmed. Yuuri became the poster boy for learning self-defense. Not because he stopped the attacker because he didn't. He got praise for fending off his attacker until help arrived. People took notice. Yuuri walked away with minor injuries while trapped in a room with a crazed and much larger assailant for ten minutes. That was the goal of self-defense to get away, find help and contact the authorities so he can't do it again.

ceo

In their married life, the ups and downs, fears and peace, at the end of the day they had each other. For Yuuri and Viktor that was all that mattered.

ceo

Please Review.


End file.
